This invention relates to a circuit design used in conjunction with an optical recording disk and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a servo error write blanking circuit used with an optical recording disk to eliminate the effect of far field shift.
In the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,002; 4,509,156; 4,507,767; 4,488,277; 4,283,785; 4,243,849; 4,243,848; 4,162,398; 4,093,,961; 4,051,329; 4,001,494; and 3,654,624 various types of control systems for focusing on an optical disk and optical video playback systems are described. None of these above-mentioned patents provide the unique features and advantages of the subject blanking circuit as described herein.